


Skin Deep

by chxbbh



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Canon Compliant, M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxbbh/pseuds/chxbbh
Summary: Dünyadaki herkesin bir ruh eşi yoktu, bu yüzden Wang Yibo'nun ailesinin, oğullarının teninde renklerin çiçek açtığını gördükleri gün, kalpleri onun için yükseldi.|Bu hikayenin tüm hakları AllyC'ye aittir.|Orijinal Hikaye: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397214
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 4





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397214) by [AllyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC/pseuds/AllyC). 



Dünyadaki herkesin bir ruh eşi yoktu, bu yüzden Wang Yibo'nun ailesi oğullarının teninde, renklerin çiçek açtığını gördükleri gün kalpleri onun için yükseldi. Bir ruh eşine sahip olmak mutluluğun garantisi değildi, bu kadar geniş bir dünyada onlarla tanışabileceğinin garantisi bile yoktu, ama dışarıda bir yerlerde sizin için yaratılmış bir kişinin var olduğu bilgisi ümit verdi. Kalbinin diğer yarısı kimdi.

Yibo, tenine yayılmış karalamaları izlemekten hoşlanıyordu. Çoğunlukla elleri üzerine merkezlenmişlerdi ve bazen ön kollarından yukarı doğru ilerliyorlardı. Zamanla renkli parmak çocuk resimlerinden ayırt edilebilir görüntülere dönüştüler. Kediler, köpekler, basit insanlar, çiçekler -- her geçen gün çizimler daha ayrıntılı hâle geliyor gibi görünüyordu ve Yibo kendini her bir resme hayranlık duyarken buldu, kendi tenini asla çizmediğinden emin oldu, böylece diğer tarafta kim varsa yaratacak temiz bir tuvale sahip olurdu.

Renkleri özlediğini asla kabul etmeyecekti. Zaman geçtikçe daha seyrek hâle geldiler ve Yibo sadece, ruh eşinin evde yaptıkları şeyler yerine sınıf sırasında kalemle karalamalar yaptığını varsayabilirdi.

Ruh eşi sanata aşık gibi görünürken Yibo kendini dansa aşık bulmuştu. Onun dünyası ve rahatlığı haline gelmişti ve bunu ruh eşiyle aynı şekilde paylaşabilmeyi diledi.

Ama vücudunun hareketlerini tenine yazmanın bir yolu yoktu. Potansiyel olarak paylaşabileceği tek şey, cildini saran sıyrıklar ve çürüklerdi. Ancak yaraları paylaşmadıklarını biliyordu. Ya o ya da ruh eşi hayatında bir şekilde asla yaralanmamıştı.

Hastanede yattığı, damar yolu tedavisine başladığı ve en sevdiği şeyden vazgeçmesi gerektiği söylendiği zamanki gibi, acıyı paylaşmadıkları için hiçbir zaman daha minnettar olmadı. Kalbi kırıldı ve bunun miyokarditten mi yoksa etrafına çöken gerçeklikten mi olduğunu anlayamadı.

Çizgiler elinin arkasına yayılmaya başladı. Resmin parçaları şu anda orada bulunan bant ve iğnenin altında kayboldu ancak bu çizgileri görmekte belli bir huzur vardı. Karşı taraftaki kişinin başına gelenler hakkında bir şeyler bilmesi imkansızdı ama dönen desenler tarafından görüldüğünü hissetti. Soyut ve güzel çizgiler arasında renk görünmeye başladığında gözyaşlarını geri yutarken görüntü bulanıklaştı.

Yibo tenine bir mesaj yazmayı hiç düşünmemişti. Ortaya çıkan sanatı, avucunun içindeki renkli benekleri ve grafit lekelerini ya da daha az sıklıkla kişisel hatırlatıcılar gibi görünen dikkatlice çizilmiş karakterleri yaşatabilmek için mümkün olduğu kadar kendisinde iz bırakmamıştı. Bunlar cildinde görülen en nadir şeylerdi ve ruh eşinin de kendi üzerine yazmaktan kaçınıp çizim için yer açmayı tercih edip etmediğini merak etti.

Şimdi ona bir şey seslendi, birbirine karışan renkler kalbinin küçük bir parçasını dikti. Hâlâ iyileşebileceğine dair bir hatırlatma. Yan sehpadan bir kalem aldı ve sanatın karşısındaki ön kola yazmadan önce sadece bir saniye durakladı. Serumla birlikte garipti ve el yazısı her bir öğretmeninin belasıydı ama kolunun karşısına titrek karakterlerler basit bir 'Teşekkürler' yazdı.

Yazdığı anda kolunda, karşıdaki çizim durdu.

Yibo bekledi.

Ve bekledi.

Bir tabuyu yıktığından veya belki de ruh eşinin yazıdan rahatsız olduğundan korkmaya başladı. Kalp monitörünün bip sesinin hızlanmaya başladığını duyduğu anda - ve ah, onu kontrol etmek için gelip kimsenin uyarmamasını umdu, sözcükler kendi altında belirmeye başladı, yazılar canlı ve net.

'Kimsenin görebileceğini fark etmedim.'

Sanki yüzünden vurulmuş gibiydi. Yibo, ruh eşinin onun varlığından haberdar olmayabileceği gerçeğini hiç düşünmemişti. Ortaya çıkan yazıdan zevk alabilmek için, kendini temiz tutabilmek için elinden geldiğince çok uğraşmıştı.

Hiçbir zaman ruh eşinin derilerinde çizgilerin belirdiğini görme zevkine asla sahip olmayacağı gerçeğini düşünmedi.

Yibo kalemi daha sıkı kavradı. Dürüstlüğe dönüşecekmiş gibi satırlarını daha istikrarlı hale getirmeye çalıştı ve yazdı, 'Üzgünüm.'

'Üzülmene gerek yok. Orada olduğunu bilmekten mutluyum.'

Bir duraklama ve ardından ilkinin altında başka bir satır.

'Neden bana teşekkür ettin?'

Buna nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu. Düşünce dizisi pek mantıklı gelmiyordu, oldukça emindi. Sadece doğru hissettirmişti. Bunun yerine bir kağıt mendil aldı, yazdıklarını silmek ve daha fazlasına yer açmak için su dolu bardağa batırdı. Diğerleri sağlam ve net kalırken kendi sözlerinin kaybolduğunu görmek garipti. Kelimeler onun güçlü yanı değildi ama yine de Yibo devam etmeden önce ne söyleyeceğini düşünerek dudaklarını büzdü.

'Sanat sever misin? Çok...sevmek?

'Evet. Bunun için okula gitmek istiyorum.'

Yibo ruh eşiyle aynı yaşta olmayabileceğini ilk kez fark etti. Yazıları çok derli topluydu ve zaten okul uzmanlıklarından bahsediyorlardı. Bu konuda ne hissettiğinden emin değildi. Gerçekten umursamadı, ama öğrenirse onun bir bebek olduğunu düşüneceğini mi yoksa üzüleceğini mi merak etti.

Kendi değerini ve bir bebek olmadığını kanıtlamak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapmalıydı.

'Ya bir doktor artık çizemezsin derse?' Sözcükler ona baktı ve hemen onları silmek istedi. Zayıf görünmek istemediğinden mi yoksa sözcüklerle yüzleşmek istemediğinden mi bilmiyordu. Ama diğerlerinden daha çirkin görünüyorlardı.

'Kalbim kırılırdı.'

Yibo kaşlarını çatarak kelimelere baktı. Bilmiyordu ama hâlâ kolunda iğneli bir haldeydi.

'İyi misin?'

O ve diğer kişinin karşılıklı ne kadar uzun süre yazdıklarından emin değildi. Diğer taraftaki kimse çok nazikti ve Yibo'ya daha iyi olacağına dair güvence vermişti. Çalışkan gibi geliyordu. İyi olacaktı ve hâlâ hayallerinin peşinden gidebilirdi.

Yibo ruh eşi hakkında daha az şey öğrendi ama bu bir şekilde gerçekten önemli değildi. Öğrendiği en önemli gerçekti.

Onların özel biri olduklarını öğrendi.

Çok geçmeden kollarındaki çizimler durdu. Nedenini bilmiyordu, Kore'ye sürüklendiğinden beri hızla yeni bir ülke, yeni bir dil ve yalnızca yeterince sıkı çalışırsa ömür boyu şansa sahip olabileceği için üzülmeye fazla zamanı yoktu.

Bir gün akşam yemeği yerken yeşil çizgiler elinin üzerinden tırmanmaya başladığında bunu belirten kişi Seungyoun oldu. Yibo elini ters çevirecek kadar uzun süre yemeyi bıraktı ve yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle çizgilere hayran kaldı. Daha sonra büyük çocuklar tarafından bu konuyla alay edileceğinden emindi.

O gece elinin arkasına bir kalp çizdi. Aptalcaydı ama diğerine onun çizimini gördüğünü belirtmek istedi. Bir kalp çok tuhaf değildi, değil mi? Sonuçta onlar ruh eşiydiler. Ve miyokarditiden dolayı ona yardım etmişti. Sembolikti. Mantıklıydı.

Kalbin yanında, çizimden sonraki sürede diğeri tarafından çizilmiş küçük bir nokta belirdi. Ne anlama geldiğini gerçekten bilmiyordu ama onu gülümsetmişti. Belki de bunu tüm kalplerine eklemeye başlardı. Ellerindekiler hariç. Bunlar için noktayı eklemek ruh eşinin işiydi.

Ruh eşi, katılmak istediği sanat okulundan reddedildiğini ve çizimin zor olduğunu yazdı. Bu sefer diğer kişiyi dinleme ve teselli etme sırası Yibo'daydı. Ne söyleyeceğini gerçekten bilmiyordu, ama okulun aptalca olduğunu ve gördüğü çizimlerin güzel olduğunu yazdı -- ve bunlar sadece karalamalar, her kim olursa olsun ruh eşi çok, çok yetenekli olmalıydı.

Birkaç gün sonra kolunda bir tabloyla uyandı. Sadece bir karalama değil, tam gelişmiş bir sanat eseri. Birisinin kendi cildi bir yana, böyle bir şeyi nasıl çizebileceğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Yibo sanat hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu ama güzelliği ve yeteneği biliyordu. Yixuan'a onun için çektiği resim hemen telefonunun arka planı olarak belirlendi.

Gerçekten çok derinleme konuşmaları yoktu, ancak hayatlarında bir şey olduğunda, bunu iyi ya da kötü birbirleriyle paylaşmaya özen gösterdiler. Birlikte kutladılar ve birbirlerini teselli ettiler.

Açıkçası hala birbirleri hakkında pek bir şey bilmiyorlardı. Yibo artık Kore'de olduğunu yazmıştı ama idol olayından gerçekten bahsetmemişti. Sadece dans ediyor ve bununla geçimini sağlamak için çok çalışıyordu.

Ruh eşinin Baiudu'da UNIQ'i aratırken sahip olduğu ilk fiziksel izlenimi istemiyordu. UNIQ'de yarattığı maknae imajı hakkında yeterince şey vardı, kurgusal ve gerçekten o değil. Bir gün ruh eşiyle tanışmak ve kendisini sadece Wang Yibo olarak tanıtmak istedi.

Ruh eşi grafik tasarım okuluna gitmişti. Buna dayanarak Yibo, kendisinden en az beş veya altı yaş büyük olması gerektiğini düşündü. Onu pek rahatsız etmedi. Yixuan, ondan benzer bir miktarda daha yaşlıydı. Yaş sadece bir sayıydı.

Diğeri çok çalışkandı ve kendi tasarım şirketini kurdu. Yibo göğsünde belli bir gurur duydu. Böyle bir şey yapmak çok emek ve cesaret gerektirirdi. Benzerlerdi, Yibo ve onun ruh eşi. Beğendi.

2015'te bir gün, Yibo koluna baktı ve basitçe okunan bir mesaj gördü. 'Saçma bir şey yapacağım. Bana şans dile.' diledi ama devamı gelmedi. Aslında, bir süre sessizlik takip etti ve Yibo, en azından aptalca eylem ne olursa olsun, güvende olduğunu umuyordu.

Ruh eşi daha sonra ona iyi olduğuna dair güvence verdi ve ayrıca artık tasarım yapmadığını söyledi. Bir şans vermişti -- çünkü Yibo'nun onları isteyeceğini biliyordu ve farklı bir hayalin peşine düşmeye karar verdi. Bunu açıklamadı ve Yibo baskı yapmayacaktı.

İlişkileri böyle yürümedi.

Kalbindeki buydu. Bir ilişki. Hiç tanışmamış olmasına rağmen, orada, kalbinde, ruhunda, sadece bildiği bir şey vardı. Bir ruh eşine sahip olmanın bu anlama geldiğini düşünüyordu ama bunu hissetmek, kelimeleri bilmekten farklıydı. Ruh eşinin, Çin'e döndüğünde aynı şekilde hissedip hissetmediğini merak etti. Hallyu Yasası nedeniyle geleceğini karartan belirsizlik.

Ayağa kalktı. Yibo müteşekkirdi ama kendi kararlılığını da biliyordu. Şu andan itibaren Day Day Up'da kalıcı bir yeri vardı ve bu ona diğer alanları keşfederken istikrar sağladı: dans performansları, oyunculuk, pençelerini solo aktiviteleriyle sektöre yeniden sokmaya çalışmak.

UNIQ henüz tamamen dağılmamıştı ve bunun olmasını istemiyordu, ancak bir ülke diğerinden eğlenceyi yasaklarken melez bir Koreli-Çinli grup olmak uzun ömür için iyi görünmüyordu. Kalbini kırdı, ama hepsi başaracaktı ve belki bir gün, yasak kalkacak ve işler yeniden yoluna girecekti.

Yibo'nun kolları, aptalca bir şey yapmakla ilgili şifreli mesajı aldığı günden beri çoğu kez boştu. Neden olduğundan emin değildi ve bunun ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyordu, ancak daha fazlasını öğrenmek için açıklama istemek garip geliyordu.

Ruh eşi açıklamak isteseydi, yapardı. Geçmişte böyle şeylerle hiç problem yaşamamışlardı. Yibo da bunu üstelemedi. Sabahın erken saatleriydi ve düzenli bir iş bulduğunu yazdı. İş tam olarak istediği şey değildi, ancak dans becerilerini kullanabiliyordu ve ona ilerlemesini sağlayacak yollar sağladı.

Kendisini tebrik ettikten sonra hemen gelen cevabı beklemiyordu. Belki de ruh eşinin yeni girişiminde saatleri erkendi? Yibo bilgiyi sonraya bıraktı.

Bazen Yibo'nun bıraktığı gece yazılarına cevap verirdi. Sabah duş alıp tekrar dışarı çıkmadan önce görüp göremeyeceklerinden asla emin olamadığı türden mesajlar. Sanki saatleri neredeyse kendi saatleri kadar düzensizdi. Bu onlar için berbattı, ama yalnız olmadığını bilmek onu mutlu etti.

Day Day Up'da X9 konuk olduğunda, onlar hakkında pek bir şey bilmiyordu, ancak üyelerden biri onun dikkatini çekti. Xiao Zhan. Parlak bir gülümsemeyle ve kulaklarında çalan aptal bir kahkahayla muhteşemdi. Yibo kendini suçlu hissetti. Hile yapıyormuş gibi, ama merakına engel olamadı. Kardeşlerinden biri fark etmiş ve diğer çocuğun WeChat bilgilerini onun için almıştı. Telefonuna ekledi ama işin boyutu bu kadardı. Xiao Zhan'a mesaj atmayı her düşündüğünde kolları kaşınmaya başlar ve telefonunu tekrar kilitlerdi.

Çizimler hala acı verecek kadar seyrekti ve eskisi kadar sohbet etmiyorlardı. Yibo, ikisinin de meşgul olmasından kaynaklandığına inanıyordu. Buna inanmak zorundaydı çünkü başka bir seçenek onu acıtıyordu. Notlar daha yaygın hale geldi. Yibo onları ellerinin arkası yerine avuçlarının üzerinde buluyordu. Zamanlar ve yerler, uçuşlar ve bazen müzik ek açıklamaları ile ilgili hatırlatıcılar. Çizimlerden farklı olsa da rahatlatıcıydılar. Notlar herhangi bir gösterge ise, ruh eşinin de meşgul olduğunu kanıtladılar.

Bazen Yibo 'İyi şanslar!' Yazardı veya hızlı bir kalp çizerdi. Karşılığında her zaman cesaret aldı. Kalplerin yanlarına her zaman küçük bir nokta eklenmişti.

Başarısızlığını hiçe saydı ve The Untamed'in bir rolü için fotoğraflarını çekip tekrar sundu. Onlara kim olduğunu göstermek için şahsen oraya uçtu. Yüzünden daha fazlasına güvenerek gerçek bir şans elde etmek için.

Rolü aldı.

Yibo kendi kendine bunun Xiao Zhan'ın diğer başrol olacağı için olmadığını söyledi. İşti.

Ruh eşinin onu görüp görmediğini merak etti.

Xiao Zhan ile çalışmak saf bir zevkti. Neredeyse anında uyuştular ve aralarında Yibo'nun daha önce hiç sahip olmadığı bir şey vardı. En azından yüz yüze sahip olmadığı. İleri geri, bariz bir flört çizgisine girdiler, ama ikisi de onu yumuşatmak ya da durdurmak için çaba sarf etmedi. Çok tehlikeli bir eşcinsel tavuk oyunu oynuyorlardı. Tehlikeli çünkü Yibo ikisinin de tavuk olmadığından oldukça emindi.

Elleri boş kaldı. Ne kadar uzun süre boş kalırlarsa, suçluluğu o kadar temizlendi. Bir ruh eşine sahip olmak bir mutluluk garantisi değildi, onlarla bu kadar geniş bir dünyada tanışabileceğinin garantisi bile değildi, ama önünde, onu her gün gülümseten, birbirlerini gördüklerinde doğru hissettiren biri vardı.

Onu öpmek istedi.

Ormanda Ejderha Teknesi Festivali için bir poster çekiyorlardı. Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ı o gece yemeğe davet etmişti. Sadece yemek yemekten başka bir şey olarak sınırlanmamıştı ama Yibo, ikisinin de daha fazlası olabileceğini bildiklerinden oldukça emindi.  
Sinirleri gerilmişti ve Xiao Zhan'ın kulağına yarış ve kıyafet tasarımı hakkında konuşuyordu. Açıkça gülünç davranıyordu, ama ikisi de el vantilatörlerini yüzlerine dikmişken ya bu ya da sessizce düşünmek vardı. Ayrıca Xiao Zhan gülümsedi ve başını salladı, kendisi için nasıl bir şey tasarlayabileceğinden bahsetti. 

Bunda bir suçluluk duygusu vardı, ama sevinç ile birlikte kolayca alt edildi. 

O gece onu öptü. 

Akşam yemeğinden sonra otele ve Xiao Zhan'ın odasına video oyunları oynamak için geri döndüler. Yibo'nun sabah uçağı vardı ve Xiao Zhan'ın görüşme saati çok erken değildi. Çoğunlukla Yibo, ikisinin de akşamın bitmesini istemediğinden oldukça emindi. İş sona erdiğinde ya aralarında bir şeyler olacak ya da hiçbir şey değişmeyecekti. Her iki seçenek de yanlarında kendi kaygı stillerini taşıyordu. 

Bir şey umuyordu.

Yibo, oynadıkları oyunda Xiao Zhan'ı bir kez daha yendikten sonra kavga etmişlerdi ve Xiao Zhan sızlandı, sevimli ve kızgın bir şekilde kendini yerde sürükledi. Yibo onu sevdi ve muhtemelen Xiao Zhan ile sette bu kadar dalga geçmekten hoşlanmasının büyük bir parçasıydı. Gerçekten, tamamen öfkeli bir Xiao Zhan'ın Chongqing öfkesi ile korkunç olacağından emindi, ama onu bu şekilde kızdırmak çok eğlenceliydi.

Oyun kavgaları sırasında Xiao Zhan'ın kollarını tutup onu geride tutmak çok kolaydı. Yibo, şaka yaparken sette onu ne kadar kolay idare edebildiğini biraz fazla sevmiş olabilirdi. Xiao Zhan'ın da ondan zevk alıyor gibi görünmesini biraz daha fazla sevmiş olabilirdi.

Şimdilik, Xiao Zhan'ı kanepede, diğerinin kolları göğsünün üzerinde çapraz bir şekilde tutuyordu. Şansını deneyen Yibo, dudaklarını birbirine bastırmadan önce diğerine mücadele etmesi veya durmasını söylemesi için tüm şansı verdi ve onu aşağı doğru yasladı.

Bu onun ilk öpücüğü değildi, ama bir şey ifade eden ilk öpücüğüydü ve sanki vücudundaki her şey o anda aydınlandı. Yakıcı arzu biçiminde değil, en azından tamamen değil, ama sanki bir düğme çevrilmiş gibiydi. Aniden ruhunda bir ışık yandı. 

Dudaklarını ayıran Yibo vücutlarını değiştirdi, onları kaldırdı ve Xiao Zhan'a sorarak baktı.

Tek cevabı, Xiao Zhan'ın öpücüğüne bir başkasıyla karşılık vermek için eğilmesiydi. 

O gece sadece öpüştüler, zaman zaman birbirlerine sessizce güldüler ve oturup konuşup oyun oynadılar. Diğerlerinden ne bekledikleri ve beklemedikleri, programlarının ve sektörün gerçekliği konusunda dürüst olarak. İkisi de gerçekten denemek istediler ve Yibo, kendini bulutların üzerinde hissetti.

Havaalanına gitmek için çabaladı ve asistanı, önceki gece restorandan çıktıkları kıyafetlerle göründüğünde ona yan bir göz atmıştı, ama kadın hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Uçaktayken çizgiler elinin arkasından geçmeye başladı ve Yibo onları tereddütle izledi. Hayatında gerçek ve harika olan şeyden, harika olması beklenilen ama şimdiye kadar bir peri masalından başka bir şey olmayan bir şey için vazgeçmek istemiyordu. İlk başta, çizimin ne olduğundan pek emin değildi. Soyuttu ve ne olması gerektiğini anlayamıyordu. Bir logo? Ya da belki bir yazı? Kaybolmadan önce sadece birkaç dakika orada kaldı.

Havaalanına inerken telefonunu açtı ve Xiao Zhan'dan bir mesaj görünce sırıttı. Daha da iyisi, eklenmiş bir fotoğraf vardı. Gönderdiği her aptal özçekimi severdi ve telefonunda bunlarla dolu gizli bir klasör vardı. 

Ama bu bir özçekim değildi. Xiao Zhan'ın elinin arka yüzünün üzerine çizilmiş tanıdık bir sembolün resmiydi, ancak görüntü, Yibo'nun çok kısa bir süre önce kendi elinde gördüğü resmin tersine çevrilmiş haliydi. Resmin altında onu bir motosiklet kıyafeti tasarımında kullanmak ve nasıl bir kaykaycı gibi göründüğüne dair bazı açıklamalar vardı, ancak güvenlik için ve hatta Korece 'bo' için de kullanılabilirdi. Herhangi bir şey ifade edebilirdi.

O görüntüye bakıp kendi elinin kaşındığını hissettiği anda bunların hiçbirinin önemi yoktu. 

Her şey yerine oturdu ve yardım edemedi ama güldü. Asistanı ona bakmak için döndü, sanki aklını kaçırmış mı diye merak ediyormuş gibi kaşını kaldırdı. Belki biraz kaçırmıştı. Sırıtarak elini uzattı, bir kalem istedi, kolunu çevirip uzun zamandır yapmadığı tanıdık bir şekilde ön koluna yazmaya başladı.

'Zhan-ge, bence konuşacak çok şeyimiz var.

Logoyu beğendim.'


End file.
